Violent Love Affair
by Hazel Roses
Summary: Nnoitora met a girl they had an alcohol induced frenzy. The next morning isn't great, but later he finds himself looking for the woman who could stand up to him .He had to finish their fight, both in and out of the bed. Little do they know, there is someone standing on the outside watching their every move.
1. I

**So I know it seems like I have a lot of stories going, but majority of them are already finished or have quite a few chapters. I just love AU with Bleach characters. It seems to fit for some reason. **

**Warning: This story will have quite a few lemons and very brutal violence. I will always warn in the author's note. No violence in this chapter.**

* * *

What_ the fuck am I doing here, _Nnoitra muttered in his mind as he leaned up against a wall of the club, long dark hair sliding over his shoulder.

The lights were strobing while bodies pressed together on the dance floor. Women were grinding their asses against the guys while they returned the gesture full force. Some stupid ass song was blasting through the speakers. He had no idea what the singer was saying and the thumbing of the techno beat was getting on his nerves.

A few girls had come up to him attempting to dance with him, but he just pushed them away. One girl called him an asshole as she tripped over her heels. He responded by saying she was fucking ugly and being a slut didn't help. That was him, anti-social Nnoitra. He didn't give a fuck about anybody, sometimes not even himself. He definitely didn't have time for some female's sweaty body rubbing all over him.

Despite that, his member was hardening slightly. He cursed himself silently as he went over to the V.I.P section where Ulquiorra was sitting sipping on coke and rum. Next to him sat Szayel with his legs crossed and a slender finger twirling his coral locks. He was eyeing a man with hair as red as a fire hydrant.

"Fuckin' fag," Nnoitra said grinning widely.

Szayel's eyes remained on the man as he flipped his pink hair out of his face. "You're just mad because I don't want you."

Nnoitra's smile never faded. "Even if I was a glitter ass, you wouldn't be my type."

Anyone could tell that Szayel was homosexual, his pink hair and feminine way of gesturing were another big hint. He was still very smart, a genius at that and Nnoitra was aware of his intellect. Szayel often was able to embarrass Nnoitra whenver they got into it with wittier comments, but that didn't stop him from still attempting to get under the pink-haired man's skin.

Nnoitra saw Stark in the far corner leaning back lazily while he made out with some woman. Her curly brown hair was up in a ponytail, revealing a butterfly tattoo on the back of her neck. She straddled him and the brunette male had one hand on her hip while his other arm was folded behind the chair.

Nnoitra was always annoyed by that. Did he have to fucking make out with every girl he saw? Maybe it was fun or something. He didn't know since he never let a female get close to him. He didn't have the patience to mess around with bitches. They were too whiny and way too needy.

He walked over to the bar and on his way back saw Grimmjow on the floor. His shirt was unbuttoned completely, showing off glistening rock hard abs. Females groped him as he grinded against a girl's backside. She was bent over exposing her breasts.

"They might as well be fucking," Nnoitra said as he headed towards the bar.

Harribel was already there. He sat next to her and ordered a Long Island Ice Tea. He was definitely in the mood for a lot of alcohol. Harribel leaned against his bony shoulder. It was clear she had already had too much.

"You're a damn drunk," he said as he used a finger to push her to a sitting position.

She hiccupped, light eyes hazy with intoxication. "I don't drink. Drinking is bad."

"Then what the hell is this?" he asked pointing to her shot glass.

Harribel leaned close. He could smell the alcohol on her breath. She smiled and whispered," It's happy juice."

With that, she collapsed in his lap. "What the fuck bitch!"

He cursed and rolled her onto the floor. He proceeded to grab the drink the bartender passed him. He gave the bar tender a look that said "mind your fuckin' business". Gratefully he was wise enough to leave. That disappointed the tall male a little bit. He was looking forward to punching that fuck in the face if he said something.

Nnoitra was the type who loved to fight. Didn't matter if it was male or female either. He'd hit a bitch too if she thought she was bad enough to try and fight him. He had been to jail four times for assaulting someone. Three guys and a girl. Shit, she punched him in the face after he kicked her boyfriend's ass for talking shit about him so she got what she deserved. He didn't care about people's feelings nor did he care about his consequences. His friends were starting to get tired of bailing him out. He didn't care about that either.

Nnoitra downed the drink and walked back over to the VIP section.

"Harribel's passed out," he said as he sat on one of the leather seats.

"That is not my concern," Ulquiorra said as he continued to watch people dancing. His emerald orbs seemed intranced by the site before him. It was like he was a scientist watching a group of primitive animals. He was intrigued by how people were acting.

Nnoitra leaned back and spread his long legs. He was a little past seven feet tall. His body was lean and almost lanky. He had a smile that almost never vanished although his smile was not a sweet one. People tried to stay away from him when he towered next to them. He just radiated danger and some people tried to avoid him because of that. Not like he gave two fucks. He could live the rest of his life without anyone liking him and he would be just fine.

Grimmjow returned with the girl who he danced with. She was short with wide set eyes and short strangely cut hair. She smiled and waved at everyone before Grimmjow dragged her off to one of the private rooms that were available to them. That's right, they rolled with a lot of money. Szayel worked as an epidemiologist in a lab deep in town. Ulquiorra was a very successful lawyer. Grimmjow and Stark were both male models.

That left Nnoitra. He did construction. It wasn't the best, but he loved being able to use his muscles all day. He got stronger that way and made his punch that much more fatal. People would wonder how this strange group of people grew to know each other. They all met at Hueco Mundo High School and have been friends ever since. Everyone else was already acquainted with each other when Nnoitra first started.

His first day he ended up slamming some kid against the lockers. The guy tried to come up to him with his friends and Nnoitra told them all to fuck off. He wasn't going to put up with some wanna be hard kids. Nnoitra knew what hard was. He lived it everyday. After he got suspended and came back, Harribel had asked him to sit with them. He declined very colorfully, but eventually did venture over to them.

With the girl was another female with orange hair. Her breasts were large and nearly popped from her tightly fitting green dress. It was v cut all the way to where her underwear should start. Ulquiorra's eyes went wide as he looked at her. She began to blush and smiled shyly. Ulquiorra stood took her hand.

"Hello beautiful," he said smoothly. "May I ask your name?"

"Orihime," she said softly as she continued to smile.

"I am Ulquiorra," he said as he motioned to a free spot in the VIP area.

She nodded and followed him. Nnoitra found it hard that such an emotionless man was actually very good with the ladies. He just didn't come off as the type to care about women., yet he knew exactly what to say to get them to do what he wanted. It must have been from all that people watching he did. What a freak.

Now Nnoitra sat alone. Szayel was gone. He must be with that red head guy since he didn't see him anymore either. Harribel was still passed out, but someone had moved her to a table and she lay sprawled over it. Stark was still making out with that same chick. She had opened his shirt and was running her fingers over his chest. His cock jumped again at the sight.

"_I need pussy right now, _Nnoitra thought although he'd never had sex before.

Sure he'd messed around before. He had gotten head from some slut a while back, but that's as far as he got besides touching. It wasn't that he didn't want to have sex, he just didn't want to put his dick in the diseased bitches that threw themselves at him.

He got up and went back to the bar. He requested the same drink and when it was passed to him, he finished it in three gulps. He could feel the alcohol fuzzing his brain slightly but it wasn't enough so he ordered another. After that, he was starting to feel strange. He shook his head to clear his vision then looked through bleary eyes at the dance floor. The lights were making his head hurt.

Suddenly, his eyes opened wide as he saw the most unique looking creature on the planet coming his way. Her tanned skin glowed beautifully in the light. Turquoise hair that caressed her form, stopping in the middle of her back. Nnoitra eyes ranked over her wide hips and large breasts. The black halter top dress she was wearing did little to hid her assets.

Nnoitra watched with interest as she swayed towards him, smile plastered on his face. She sat down next to him and ordered a drink. Nnoitra leaned against the bar and stared shamelessly at her. Maybe it was the alcohol because he never would give a girl this much attention. She didn't deserve it.

The girl looked over at him quizzically. "Yes?"

"You're sexy as fuck," he slurred moving closer to her.

She took a few sips from her drink before turning to face him. "Is that so?"

"Hell yeah," he said as he spread his legs slightly.

She looked down and could see his hardened member through the jeans that he wore. His smile widened as he watched her examine his package. He'd be lying if he said he didn't have a reason to boast about it. He knew he was blessed with the largeness he had. She brought her eyes back up to meet his.

"I think you're good looking, too," she said smiling seductively at him.

She moved closer and he could smell alcohol on her breath as well. She definitely drank more than what she was drinking now. She had what looked like a blush from the alcohol underneath her eyes, but when she leaned forward, he could see that it was more like a birthmark. For some reason, that added to her sex appeal.

She placed a hand on his thigh and a shock went through his thin body. He reached up and grasped one of her breasts.

Her eyes widened. "What are you doing!"

Nnoitra didn't stop his assault. "Don't act like you don't like it."

She moaned as he worked the tips of his fingers over the small nub of her nipple. It was clear that she didn't have a bra on. Nnoitra moved closer and ran his long tongue along the crevice of her neck, enjoying her taste and the scent of her perfume.

"Wanna go some where?" he whispered hotly.

She nodded and ran her warm hand down his chest. He grasped it and dragged her back towards the VIP. He burst open the door that Grimmjow and his chick had gone through. Grimmjow was in the bed on top of her. His back glistened with sweat as he turned to look at who intruded. He smiled as Nnoitra pulled the woman back through a door that led to another room.

"Nail her Nnoitra!" he shouted smiling sadistically.

The woman closed the door behind them and instantly Nnoitra pressed her against it. He hoisted her up bridal style and pressed his mouth against hers. It was too far for him to bend down so he made it easier on himself. She wrapped her thick legs around his waist and he pressed himself tighter against her.

"What's your name?" he asked as he sucked on her neck.

"Neliel, but you can call me Nell," she breathed as he continued his torture.

"Nell," he whispered as he ravished her mouth.

He walked over to the king sized bed and laid her down. He ripped off her dress while she kicked off her heels. He tossed the remains of her dress on the floor, removed his shoes and pressed his mouth to hers again. She returned his kiss fiercely with such fire and passion it made his head swim.

He had to have her now. Fuck that make love shit, he wanted to smash into her until her throat was sore from screaming. The animal in him raged as he brought his mouth down to her full breasts and ran his tongue over them. She moaned and wriggled slightly underneath them.

"Hold still bitch," he commanded as he clamped his hands down on her sides to stop her movement.

She moaned again as he sucked hard on her left breast before turning to the right and nipping it. She reached up and locked her hand in his soft hair, removing the ponytail holder that kept it back. It sprawled across her side like a blanket of silk. He kissed her stomach before swirling his tongue in her belly button. He hauled her to the edge of the bed and got on his knees. Because of his height, he still had to lean to get to his prize. To his enjoyment, she wasn't wearing any underwear.

He spread her thighs and looked at her devilishly, his eyes turning to slits.

"I hope ya didn't wanna talk tomorrow because ya won't be able to when I'm finished with you."

He dropped his head and ran his tongue along her inner thighs. Nell screamed just like he knew she would.

* * *

**uh oh there's a lemon next chapter! Just to let you know they are drunk therefore it might not turn out like you think once the alcohol wears off =]. Let me know what you think!  
**


	2. II

**Thank you Senbonzakura Kisu, bunny hat 14, Guest, Raerianna, and nicaneko for reviewing! **

**There is a lemon in this chapter, but you have to read it on tumblr. I know there are millions of lemons on the site, but I don't want to risk mine getting taken down when they do another purge like they did last year. **

* * *

**[LEMON TIME]**

**Go to this link if you want to read the lemon! Just remove the spaces!**

thehotandsweaty . tumblr. c o m

* * *

"Wake up Lanky!"

Nnoitra groaned. "Shut the fuck up Grimmjow."

"Come on, it's seven in the morning, we have to leave."

Nnoitra felt his head pounding from all the drinking he did. His stomach felt like it was full of lead and someone was driving a knife through his temple. What the hell happened last night? He must have been wasted off his ass. He felt something warm and soft pressed against him. He opened his eyes, but closed them quickly from the sunlight's rays. Damn it, who's bright idea was it to not have blinds on the window?

"Get the hell up Nnoitra!"

He muttered curses and opened his eyes again. He was shocked to see a woman in his bed. Who the hell was this bitch? He studied her features and slowly the memories of their passionate night together came filtering back. He sat up and smiled, remembering her loud screams. Grimmjow was watching her hungrily.

"She's hot ain't she?" Nnoitra said, smile growing larger.

"Hell yeah."

Nell began to stir and snuggled closer to Nnoitra which boosted his ego even more. Alright gloating was over, time to get the hell out of here. the tall male was hungry and was in need of a shower.

"Nell," he moaned slightly and turned over, pressing her round ass against him. He humped her slightly. "Get your ass up."

She groaned and opened her eyes. Looking around blearily, Nell turned and looked at her surroundings as if trying to figure out where she was. She ran her hands through her disheveled turquoise locks before freezing and looking frantically around.

"What are you doing woman?" Nnoitra questioned irritably.

She whirled around and looked at him. "Who are you?" She realized that she was naked and brought her arms up around her chest.

Nnoitra laughed."It's a little late to cover yourself."

Nell looked under the covers and saw that he was naked,too. She put two and two together and jumped out of the bed, nearly tripping over the blankets. Grimmjow whistled as he got a free peek show. Nell snatched the blanket from Nnoitra and covered herself and glared at the blue haired male.

"Where are my clothes?!"

Nnoitra stood, his eyes slitting and his mouth widening into his trade mark smile. He pointed at the discarded clothes on the floor. She went to them quickly and picked them up.

"What happened to my dress?" she shouted as she held the tattered remains.

Nnoitra stretched and stood to put on his boxers and pants. "I tore that shit off."

The color drained from Nell's face. "You raped me?"

Nnoitra turned to her quickly and moved towards her, anger mounting. The audacity of this bitch to think that he would _rape_ her to get what he wanted. She was sexy, that was true, but no female was worth raping. "I don't need to rape a bitch. You gave it up willingly dumb ass."

Nell tried to process what he said. She couldn't believe that she woke up in bed with some man she never met until last night. That wasn't like her at all. She studied the man she supposedly "gave it up" to. He was ridiculously tall and super skinny. Long black hair filtered down to his shoulders. Her eyes wandered from his angular face, the slant of his eyes, and the way his ears seemed to be pointed. They dropped to his muscled chest and eight-pack. He was nice to look at, but maybe she should let up on the alcohol. Right now, her main concern was getting out of there so she could sulk in peace. There was some straightening she had to before she left.

"Is that how you refer to women?" she asked angrily. "We are not bitches!"

Nnoitra slung his hair from his shoulder. "You didn't seem to mind last night."  
Nell's mouth nearly dropped at his insolence. She smacked him hard across the face. He looked at her before returning the gesture. Nell's eyes opened wide in surprise as she felt the sting on her cheek. Grimmjow watched with interest. Nnoitra must have remembered he was there.

"Get the hell out Grimmjow."

He chuckled before exiting the room, wanting to see how the confrontation would end. "You sure know how to pick them Lanky."

"Stop calling me that shit!" Nnoitra roared after him.

"You hit me," Nell said incredulously, still rubbing her cheek.

Nnoitra snorted as he threw the torn pieces of his shirt in the garbage. He put on his shoes and looked over at her. "And you hit me. What's the big deal?"

Nell could not believe she slept with this guy. He was a total ass! She angrily jumped on the bed and punched him in the jaw. He staggered for a moment before turning on her. He swung at her, but she dodged and dropped low. She tripped him and he came crashing down onto the hardwood floor.

Nell took this moment to escape. She ran out of the doors and was watched by a bunch of people. Maybe it was because she only had a bed sheet wrapped around her. As she neared the exit, she heard foot falls behind her. She pulled a chair behind her and knocked it over as she continued moving. She heard the satisfying sound of him falling once again. Being that tall must be a disadvantage sometimes.

"Fuck. Wait till I get you bitch!"

Nell stopped. She detested that word. It angered her on how many guys referred to woman as that. Women were not dogs so she didn't understand why they were referred to as female dogs. This man was the dog. Only a bastard would hit a woman, but she had to admit that she liked their little spar. It surprised her at first, but she was strong and never had someone to truly stand up against her. Maybe she should kick his ass a little more before she left.

She turned around and quickly tied her sheet around her. Nnoitra was back on his feet and barreling towards her with his fists raised. She dodged, grabbed his arm and flipped him onto his back. He looked at her confused from on the club floor.  
"It was fun, Nnoitra," she said as she grabbed her purse from the bar counter and left.

Nnoitra picked himself up. His grin was plastered on his face. That bitch was strong. He never met anyone who could surpass him in strength. Wait, she just got lucky, she wasn't stronger than him. He already wanted to fight her again, but then at the same time, he never wanted to see her smug face after she embarrassed him.

"Who was that?" Szayel questioned, looking quite disheveled himself.  
His hand was linked in the red-head's from last night. Nnoitra turned to him. "That was a bitch, what it look like?"

Nnoitra's gaze dropped on Szayel's partner. "Who's this fuck?"

"The name is Renji," the man said sharply as he narrowed his eyes.

"Now now dear," Szayel said calmly as he used his other hand to brush a strand of Renji's hair behind his ear. "No need to get worked up."

"Are you sure?" Renji said seductively as he moved his face closer to Szayel's.  
Szayel smiled. "Oh stop it, you bad boy."

Nnoitra thought he was going to be sick. His hangover was showing up full force and he just wanted to go home and lie down. He turned to the door with a vision of the beautiful woman's face in his head. Some of the workers who had seen the whole act informed the group they needed to leave...now. Nnoitra just sneered at them.

"Let's get the hell out of here."

* * *

**I hope the sex was good! Lol make sure you review darlings because I love it! I am using Nelliel's kid personality in her adult body in a way story. For those of you who gasped when Nnoitra hit Nell, does it really surprise you? Come on think about it lol.**


	3. III

**Thank you untouchable hexing witch, Raerianna, Scarolette O'Hara for reviewing! If you read Naruto stories, I just started a SakuraxAkatsuki mult chapter story =).**

* * *

Nnoitra dragged himself up the stairs of his apartment. He walked past one of his neighbors, a short blonde girl who always seemed to be staring at him. He wasn't sure if she was infatuated or afraid of him. Either way, it pissed him off when people just stared and didn't say anything.

"What the hell are you looking at?" he snapped as he brushed past her.

She didn't say anything, but just scurried inside her apartment. Nnoitra shook his head as he unlocked his apartment. "She's so fucking weird."

He entered and pulled all the blinds shut. The sunlight was adding to his headache. Luckily he didn't have to work until later on that afternoon. Walking over to his small living room, the tired male stretched, enjoying the pop his back made. Nnoitra flopped down on his lumpy leather couch. It was so hard finding one that fit him. His bed was king size and was still too short. Eventually he was going to have to have one specially made and knew it was going to cost him out of his ass to get it.

Nnoitra sighed and put one of the grey couch pillows over his face. He couldn't get that woman out of his mind. Neliel. Such a fierce fighter, both in the bed and out of it. He could see her hair sprawled out around her head, the way she bit her lip as he pounded into her, how delicious she tasted on his lips...the sting of when she brought her hand across his face. Nnoitra's length hardened slightly.

"Fuck," he cursed. "I am not that interested in her. I just wanna beat her ass."

He tried hard to convince himself that was all that it was. Just a fight for dominance, but the male knew he was lying to himself. There was something about that beautiful girl. He didn't know what exactly it was, but right now with his headache pounding, he didn't give two fucks. He drifted off to sleep with his member standing at attention.

* * *

Nell rushed into her home. It was so embarrassing with the looks she got while she drove home and the drools she got as she entered the apartment complex. She quickly went to her bathroom and dropped the sheet she used to cover her body. She knew right then that she was going to burn the damned thing. Nell looked over her body in the large mirror. She could see bruises forming on her hips.

She remembered her night with Nnoitra somewhat after she realized where she was. It was just hard admitting she had sex with him while drunk off her ass. She needed to lay off the Coke and rum, but it was hard since it tasted so good.

Nell brushed her fingers over bruises. She had a hickey on her left breast.

"Did I really let him call me a bitch last night...and like it?"

She was truly surprised with herself since she really did despise the word when it was used in a derogatory way against women. Nell sighed angrily and walked over to her room, grabbing some cotton shorts, a bra, and underwear. It was then that she noticed her nether regions were sore.

"Damn he must have been good," she said quietly.

Soon, the sound of rushing water was heard as the bathtub was filled. Nell stepped in softly before sitting and letting the steam enveloped her. She picked up her shampoo and washed her hair thoroughly. She dunked her head completely under the water and then proceeded to wash her body. She envisioned that tall man as she did and felt herself warming. She tried to shake him from her mind, but was unsuccessful. She could see his lean body as he removed his shirt and the way his violet eyes narrowed when his smile crossed his face.

"Nnoitra," she whispered as she turned off the water.

She dried off and put on her clothes. She wasn't in the mood for wearing a shirt so she didn't bother. She flipped on the TV and turned it to the music channel. Use Somebody by Kings of Leon blasted out of the speakers. The woman found herself singing along to the lyrics. Nell grabbed a blanket and sunk into her couch. She listened and sang while air druming to the beat.

Nell stood and let her hips sway as she sang. She loved this song. She wondered slightly if that's what had come over her last night. When she looked into his eyes, her heart nearly stopped. She needed someone like him. One who wasn't afraid to express his anger. She liked the fact that he treated her like an equal. She always felt if a woman raised a hand to a man, truly wanting to fight him, then she should be granted that permission.

She didn't know why she felt like that. Maybe it was the environment she grew up in. Nell had to fight her brothers nearly everyday if she wanted to be treated right. Since she was the only girl in a group of five, she was determined not to be pushed around by them. Now they didn't dare raise a fist to her anymore because they knew she could kick their asses without a moment's notice.

She felt someone's hips grind against her. She continued moving and they grasped her wrists, putting them over her head. She looked over her shoulder and smiled. When the song ended, she turned and faced her roommate.

"Ichigo when did you come in? You've gotten better, too."

He smirked at her. "Thanks. I got here a few moments ago. You were too preoccupied to notice."

Nell laughed slightly and ruffled Ichigo's orange spikes before taking her seat again on the couch. She had taught Ichigo how to dance with a girl. Before the man had no rhythm and it was pretty embarrassing to take him out. Ladies would line up to dance with him, but he didn't know how to grind. Ichigo would flail his arms around, be completely off beat, and his face would turn the color of a turnip. He was much better now.

Nell had known Ichigo since they were kids. There was no sexual tension between them what so ever. He truly was her best friend. He had seen her naked so many times, it didn't bother her to be in her bra in front of him. He walked around shamelessly also. They just had that sort of relationship. They were not afraid of performing bodily functions in front of each other either. She couldn't name how many times he pinned her down and farted on her. It was disgusting yes, but that's just how they were. He was like her brother.

Ichigo sat down next to her. "I couldn't find you last night so I left. Good thing we took separate cars huh?"

"We always take separate cars," she scoffed. "I don't want your little females in my car."

Ichigo leaned back and looked at her. "And maybe I don't want your tall skinny men in mine."

Nell froze for a moment. "You saw him?"

Ichigo laughed. "You were supposed to just be getting another drink when you left. I looked over when I realized you hadn't returned yet and saw his hands all over you."

He looked at her lazily as he propped a foot in her lap. "Did you give it up?"

Nell choked. On what she didn't know. He could be so forward sometimes. It annoyed her every once in a while, but she supposed she could tell him.

"Yeah," she said softly.

She then told him about their encounter going all the way up to that morning when she left the club. Ichigo's face darkened with anger. Perhaps she shouldn't have mentioned that he hit her. She remembered once when her older brother Ramone hit her and Ichigo beat him to a pulp for it. He truly did not think a man should hit a woman no matter what the circumstances. That was one area that she and him often clashed in.

"You better not bring him around me," Ichigo said angrily. "I'll fuck him up whether you want me to or not."

Nell sighed. "Okay okay! I probably won't see him again anyway."

Ichigo's face softened at the tone of her voice. "Do you want to see him again?"

Nell didn't answer and that was all the evidence that he needed. She didn't _know i_f she wanted to or not. That man had a very irritating personality and was clearly sexist. Still she wanted nothing more than to destroy him in a fight. Maybe that would get him out of that type of attitude. Ichigo reached forward and turned her face to look at him.

"Neliel this guy is not any good for you," he started. "What if he really gets mad and truly does want to hurt you?"

"What man you know can beat me?"

He remained silent for a moment as a smile crossed his face. "Me."

"You cannot!"

"Yes huh!"

Nell stood and pulled him up with her. "Come on let's wrestle then!"

"You're on!" he responded as he tackled her to the floor playfully.

* * *

Nnoitra awoke to his phone beeping. He groaned as he looked at the time. It was almost four in the afternoon. He needed to get up to be on time for work at 4:30. Damn he didn't want to though. He slowly dragged himself off the couch, swaying slightly. His headache was gone but now he just wanted to sleep. Too bad that wasn't going to happen.

He went to his bathroom and showered. He had hissed when the soap hit his back and stomach. When he looked in the mirror after he was finished, he could see the red lines of scratch marks. He smiled to himself as he put on his clothes after drying off.

Nnoitra brushed his teeth and turned on his iPod. He felt like hearing his anthem. The music blared through the iHome system as he went to the kitchen.

_Don't tell me how to talk or how to live my life_  
_Fuck that shit, fuck that shit_  
_Every time I'm right a little part of you die_  
_Fuck that shit, fuck that shit._

First time he heard that song, he swore he wrote the lyrics. The band Combichrist had his personality down to a tee. He nodded hard to the beat, his hair moving in sync. He fixed himself something to eat and inhaled it quickly, chasing it down with Coke. Once the song was over, he grabbed his hard hat and headed out the door. He was finally able to expel Neliel from his mind...at least for a few moments.

* * *

Nnoitra was on the way home when his cell phone rang. He looked at it and it was Szayel.

"What's up fag?"

"I do detest when you call me that."

"Yeah I know."

Szayel chuckled. "You're so hard to get along with Nnoitra."

Nnoitra smiled as he held the phone. "You act like I give a shit."

Nnoitra could picture Szayel shaking his head fondly at him.

"We're going back to Club Los Noches tonight. See you there?"

"It's already eleven o'clock," Nnoitra exclaimed. "I just got off work!"

"No one said you had to come."

"I'll be there," Nnoitra answered before hanging up the phone.

Once he was home he showered again and went to his closet with a towel wrapped around his waist. He wasn't sure what he wanted to wear. He decided he wanted to be comfortable so he slipped on a muscle shirt and a red jacket over it. He put on blue jeans that had chains hanging from the sides of them. Nike sneakers covered his feet. He was glad this club allowed sneakers because he would have told the bouncers off and walked in anyway. He went back to the bathroom and ran a brush through his hair. He put on deodorant and a little Axe. He studied himself in the mirror, his grin on his face.

"I'm fucking sexy," he said as he grabbed his keys and left.

Once he was in the club, he headed towards their VIP spot. All of his friends were already there.

"Lanky!" Grimmjow exclaimed as he smacked him on the back. "Glad you could make it."

The blue haired male had his white button up shirt open, something that seemed to be a habit whenever he went out to the clubs. A drink was swaying in his left hand as he greeted his friend.

"Stop calling me that shit!" he yelled as he swung at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow ducked while smiling. Szayel looked over him and brushed pinks trands of his hair out of his face.

"He'll stop calling you lanky when you stop calling me fag."

"Not gunna happen," he said as he took a seat next to Szayel.

The man who Szayel had been with last night, what was his name...Pinchy...no Renji was with him. He gave Nnoitra that same look. It was obvious the man didn't like him. Someone should tell him that he didn't care. If he kept giving him a dirty look, he would end up with a fist down his throat.

Nnoitra scanned the crowd for turquoise hair. Wait, why was he looking for her? To finish his battle of course. There was no way she was more powerful than him, but he still had to prove it. He wanted to finish his battle. He licked his lips as he imagined her curvy body. If she was here, he definitely was going to have a few words with her.

It was 3 o'clock in the morning when he pulled into his apartment complex. He was a little disappointed that he hadn't seen her, but he wasn't going to show that not even to himself. He got out of his Explorer and headed up the stairs. He heard laughter and another man's voice.

_Fuck,_ he cursed in his mind. _More damn people. _

Once he reached the second floor, he saw who it was. Her strangely colored hair was tied back in a ponytail. She had on short jean shorts and a black t-shirt that "Who needs boobs when you have this" on the back. There was an arrow pointing towards her ass. Nnoitra pointed out in his head that she had both.

He noticed an orange haired man next to her. He pulled her hair playfully.

"Go inside already," he scolded. "Or else I'll carry you kicking and screaming."

"But its so pretty outside!" she said cheerfully as she spun around in a circle.

She stopped when her eyes fell on Nnoitra. She seemed to be contemplating on if it was truly him or not. He leaned against the stair rail and smiled widely at her.

"Nell, where ya been bitch?"

* * *

**uh oh! How you think Ichigo is going to respond to that! Review guys and I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kings of Leon or their music. I don't own Combichrist or their music. I do not own Coke products.**


	4. IV

**Thank you Guest, untouchable hexing witch, nicaneko, ADecadentAddiction, and Raerianna.**

* * *

"What did he say?" Ichigo snapped turning to face the tall man.

"I'm sure you heard me," Nnoitra responded, keeping his eyes locked on Nell.

She stared back. Nnoitra felt his breath slightly hitching in his chest and he wasn't sure why. It had to be in with anticipation. Yeah that was it. He was ready for their fight; ready to beat her ass for that stunt she pulled at the club. Nnoitra immediately closed the distance between them and brought his fist up. Before the blow landed, he felt someone else's fist go hard across his cheek.

He stumbled slightly before turning to face the orange-haired man. "So you want some, you fucking carrot top?!"

"Tch, that's coming from a walking stick bug! Shut the fuck up and leave Nell alone!"

Nnoitra smiled. He began the process of removing his shirt. He could feel Nell's eyes glued on him. When he tossed his jacket and shirt on the ground, he purposely ran a thin hand down his hard stomach, stopping to grip the belt buckle holding his pants up. He leaned back slightly and continued smirking at her.

Nell was lost for words. His body was flawless. True, he was a little thin, but it was sexy the way every line traced down his stomach. There was no fat to be seen at all on him. She liked the way his boxers showed slightly above his slightly sagged pants. They weren't sagged a lot, they were just low on his hips. She found herself licking her lips instead of focusing on the idea that he and her best friend were about to trade blows.

Suddenly he was in front of her, an arm pressing against the wall above her head. He looked down at her with that crazed smile Nell was starting to like.

"See somethin' ya like?"

_Don't you give him the satisfaction of knowing you're still attracted to him while you're sober!, _she thought fiercely.

"Yes," she said softly as her tan eyes met his violet ones.

"After I'm done kicking your friend's ass, I'm coming for you."

Though what he said was definitely a threat, Nell found herself becoming aroused. Ichigo cracked Nnoitra in the jaw again.

"Whose ass are you going to kick?"

Nnoitra turned to Ichigo, returned the punch, and caught him square in the eye. Ichigo stumbled slightly and Nnoitra tackled him to the floor. They rolled and took turns punching each other. Nell noticed they were getting dangerously close to the stairs. She hadn't bothered to stop them because she knew from experience that jumping in a fight would just end up badly. Usually you ended up getting hit for trying to stop it. Sometimes it was an accident, other times it wasn't.

"Nnoitra, Ichigo!" she called frantically. "Stop you're too close to the stairs!"

If they heard her they completely ignored her.

"You fight like a bitch!" Nnoitra exclaimed as he threw Ichigo off him.

He stood and brought a long leg up. He kicked Ichigo sending him backwards. Ichigo tried to catch his balance as he teetered on the last step.

"Ichigo!" Nell screamed as he tumbled down the stairs.

She heard a yell of anguish when he hit the bottom. She ran to the edge of the steps and saw his arm was bent at a strange angle. It definitely had to be broken. Nell turned to face Nnoitra with fury. He still wore that sadistic grin on his face.

"What's your damn problem?" he asked crossing his arms. "He started the shit. All he had to do was mind-"

Nnoitra's sentence was cut off by Nell jumping into the air and punching him dead in the face. He was surprised by the force of it. It was stronger than her friend's. She dropped down low and brought her leg out to trip him once more. He jumped and she missed. His victory was short lived.

Nell jumped onto the railing and towards him, her arm locking around his neck. She clothes-lined him to the ground with a thump. He saw stars when his head connected with the concrete. She continually smacked him with her fist over and over. Nnoitra threw her off and she slammed into the side wall. She felt the wind whoosh from her lungs. She dodged his fist just as it would have hit her face. He left a fist print in the wall.

_Damn he's stronger than I thought,_ Nell thought to herself as she dodged a kick from him. _Still, I've fought people stronger than him hundreds of times over._

Nell jumped on the rail again, launched into the air and locked her legs around his shoulders. She tightened her legs behind his head and leaned upside down. Her weight caught him off guard and he tipped forward. When he fell enough for her to reach her hands on the ground, Nell used her legs to pull him forcefully the rest of the way.

She quickly jumped on his back and smashed her fist repeatedly into his skull. His head connected with the concrete again, knocking him out cold. She stood and dusted off her hands before rushing down the flight of stairs after Ichigo. He groaned as he lay in the same position.

"I'm going to take you to the hospital," she said as she helped him stand, being careful not to touch his mangled arm.

"What about that bastard?" he asked.

His lip was cut and his eye was swelling slightly. Nell was beginning to have second thoughts about Nnoitra. She could understand when he tried to fight her, but hurting her loved ones was not an option. Sure he didn't mean to knock Ichigo down the stairs, but the fact that he had shown no remorse for what he did was what pissed her off.

She eased Ichigo into the passenger seat of his 2009 SSC Ultimate Aero. She snatched the keys out of his pocket and made the engine roar to life. Ichigo chuckled slightly.

"You finally have an excuse to drive my car."

Nell smiled lovingly at him and ruffled his hair. "Just maybe."

Someone watched from the shadows as they pulled off. She walked over to Nnoitra and ran her hands through his hair lovingly.

"That bitch," she said bitterly. "She will pay for hurting you."

She then dragged him into his apartment. He was unaware that she had a key to it.

Once they arrived at the hospital, Ichigo's arm was x-rayed, set, and placed in a cast. He was also given an ice pack for his swelling eye, medication for pain and swelling, and the scratches along his body cleaned and bandaged. The ride home was silent. Nell wasn't sure what to say to her best friend, but she knew what she should start with.

"Ichi," she began. "I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how violent he really is."

"Well its hard to tell a someone's personality from a one night stand," he said sharply.

Nell went quiet and Ichigo exhaled.

"I'm sorry Nelliel, it's just I don't want to see you with someone like him. You can do so much better. Why would you want a man who is so disrespectful to women? I can't believe he raised his hand up to hit you."

"I don't know what it is about him," Nell responded as she pulled into their apartment complex. "It seems that he lives for it. You never know what a person has been through to get to that point."

"True," Ichigo said as he stepped out of the car, "but he still better not lay a hand on you. If I can't beat him, I'll kill him."

Nell sighed. "Please don't go to those extremes."

Ichigo silenced himself. He knew better than to bring up the issue of death. "I'm sorry Nell."

"It's fine," she replied softly, her voice cracking. "Come on, let's get inside. I'll cook you whatever you like."

"I want lasagna," he said as they bounded up the stairs. He winced slightly the pain in his arm.

Nell was afraid that Nnoitra would be waiting for them with his crazy grin and ready to strike again. Luckily there was no trace of him or that anything had occurred...except for the specks of blood that sprinkled the pavement.

* * *

Nnoitra groaned as he sat up. Where the hell was he? He looked around and studied the dark surroundings. He was in his apartment. How in the hell did he get in here? The thought vanished when he got up and a massive headache attacked him. He groaned again and got up to go to his counter. His jacket and muscle shirt were there. He found his keys in the jacket pocket and guessed that someone who had seen him before brought him inside.

Despite his pain, he felt extreme relaxation. He couldn't figure out why that was. His muscles were loosened, heartbeat gentle. He lay back down on the couch after taking some Tylenol and tried to sleep off his wounds. Nnoitra would just rekindle his anger later.

**_Earlier..._**

Once she had him settled in his apartment, she found herself unable to resist the urge to touch him. She worked her hand over his unconscious body, making sure to remember every curve of his deliciousness. Her hand brushed slightly over his member and she pulled back. That would be hers soon, too.

She unbuckled his pants and freed his penis, marveling in its size. Her small hand gripped it tight and she thought she heard a small moan escape his mouth. She moved her hand over his member until it was erect.

She looked at it with curiosity. She had to know what he tasted like and lowered her mouth to his manhood and licked the tip. His body jerked in response. She smiled to herself, imagining how she would be able to please him if he were awake.

She swallowed him whole and this time she was sure she heard his satisfied moan. She continued to use her tongue and teeth against him, until his creamy seed spurted in her mouth. She made sure not to leave a trace of evidence. She placed his now soft penis back in his boxers and zipped his pants. She got up and headed for the door, turning to look back at him.

"Soon my love."

* * *

Nell woke up the next morning bright and early. She got up and showered, getting ready for college. She checked in on Ichigo and wasn't surprised to see that he was still asleep. He didn't have classes until later on that day. She kissed his cheek and left a note letting him know breakfast was in the microwave.

Nell got in her car and headed off to Arancar University. Once she was there, she got her books from the trunk of her car and headed to her class. She was studying to be a crime investigator. Living here in Tokyo gave a lot of way to all types of disorderly conduct.

She sat down and opened up her notebook. Looking around the classroom, Nell realized there was a new face walking through the door. Who could miss that bright red hair? Speaking of that, it looked familiar. Where had she seen this guy before? He looked around the classroom and took an empty seat next to her. She continued to stare at him. He noticed and looked at her strangely.

"What?"

"Have I seen you somewhere?" she questioned. "You look really familiar."

"I don't think so," he said. He studied her face quickly. "Oh yeah, you were with that douche bag at Club Los Noches."

Now she remembered. He was the red-head that was with the pink haired man. The friend of Nnoitra's. Was this city really that small? She knew he was talking about him, too. It was sad that he described him to a tee.

"Yeah I was," she confessed.

"I don't know what you see in that asshole," he said pursing his lips at her.

"I don't know either," she muttered to herself.

* * *

**Oh sheit! What a fight huh? Who's this crazy bitch who just showed up? Damn I'm starting to talk like Nnoitra lol. Review sweethearts. Pretty please with sugar and lemons on top =]? Also did you guys catch that Nnoitra was relaxed because of what the lady did.**

**a/n: Ichigo's car can go 270 mph. Isn't that awesome? I do not own it though =/.**


	5. V

**Thank you ADecadentAddiction, Raerianna, untouchable hexing witch for reviewing!**

**I've decided I don't care anymore if my lemons are on this site. I just don't care. I used to, really hard core, but if the admins aren't going to enforce their own rules, I don't care either.**

* * *

After class was over, Renji walked with her to her car. They talked as if they had been friends forever. He told her that he was now seeing Nnoitra's friend Szayel. She was happy for him and from what she had seen, the two of them were happy as well. Renji was definitely a sweetheart and who better to have as a good friend than a gay man?

"So this weekend," he said leaning against her car, brushing red locks out of his face. "We're going to the club. You should go too."

"Eh," she started. "I have to see how it goes. My best friend and Nnoitra got into a fight and now he has a broken arm."

Renji shook his head, his long locks flipping from side to side. "I'm tellin' ya girl that man is no good."

Nell didn't know what to say. She knew he was right, but she knew that it didn't bother her. Nnoitra had not meant to break Ichigo's arm, but she also knew that he didn't regret his actions either. He was just that hard of a man and it made Nell wonder what his story was. There was no way he could just be that mean without a reason for it. What kind life had he been forced to live?

"Well doll," he said as he pushed himself off her car. "I'll text ya."

"Okay," she said as they touched cheeks, making a kissing noise.

She got in her car and headed home. It was now a little after one o'clock. She had to be to work at 6 so she had a little time on her hands. She decided she would check up on Ichigo first before doing anything else.

Nell pulled into her apartment complex, hoping desperately that she wouldn't run into Nnoitra. She let out a breath as she went up the stairs, heartbeat going a mile a minute. Sor far so good; no sign of that maniac. She was looking behind her and accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," she said as she turned and faced the person.

It was a lean blonde girl who she bumped into. The girl gave her the most evil glare in the world.

"I said I was sorry," Nell repeated picking up on the girl's hostility.

"Let me explain something to you," the girl said viciously. "I don't like how you were beating on my man the other night."

Nell had no idea what the girl was talking about until she remembered her fight with Nnoitra. "Um, he broke my best friend's arm. He wanted to fight me anyway. It's not my fault he got his ass kicked."

The girl's frowned deepened. "You just caught him on a bad night. He will get you back."

Nell smiled lazily. This girl was being ridiculous. She had the urge to just punch her in the face and keep walking, but she suppressed it. Wait a second. This girl called Nnoitra her man. He had a girlfriend this _entire _time?

"So you're dating Nnoitra?" Nell asked. "Who are you?"

"The name Teslarena," she said smirking, but she didn't answer her other question.

Teslarena started to saunter away so Nell asked her again. She turned and looked over her shoulder.

"Let's just say we had a little fun the other day," she responded licking her lips.

Nell was floored as she walked away. Was he already not interested in her? What if he had been dating her when they slept together? Nell felt like a trashy whore. She made up in her mind that she was going to see Nnoitra again, make him want her, and just explode in his face. If he wanted to fight, she would give him one.

Nell entered her apartment and saw Ichigo lying on the couch watching t.v. There was a cute little raven haired girl sitting next to him. She must be his infatuation for now.

"Hey there," Nell said putting her keys on the counter. "I came to make sure you were alright."

"Hey," Ichigo said sitting up. He winced slightly and then smirked at her. "As you can see I have company to make me feel better. "

The girl giggled and smiled at Nell. Nell smiled back at her.

"This is my room mate and sister, Neliel," Ichigo introduced.

The girl stood up. She was a lot shorter than Nell. "My name is Rukia. It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Nell responded and walked over to Ichigo's side.

"So is it still hurting?"

"Hell yeah!"

Nell massaged his scalp gently with the tips of her fingers. He leaned into her hand, his eyes closing. She continued for a few minutes and he was quickly fast asleep.

"Well if that wasn't the cutest thing ever," Rukia said as she came to his side.

"I want him to get some more rest," Nell informed standing up, "but you can stay and help him out with anything if you like."

"Sure, I'll do that," Rukia said smiling.

"I'm going to go to the complex gym for a little while, " Nell said going towards her and Ichigo's room. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Rukia nodded and Nell closed her room door. She threw on a sports bra and spandex pants. She placed fighter gloves on her hands. She put on some sneakers, grabbed her iPod and was out the door. She walked over to the gym and went inside. Only a few people were in there at the moment, but that was okay because she liked it that way. When there was a bunch of people, Nell got way more stares than she'd like to admit. It was just uncomfortable having horny males gawking at her while she lifted or ran.

Nell stretched first for a few minutes. After that, she got on the tread mill to do her daily run.

"Damn look at that ass," she heard seconds before she put her head phones in.

She already knew who it was and her heart sped up. She kept running as if she didn't hear him and placed her headphones in, although she did purposely run in a way that her ass would give him a nice show. She remembered saying to herself that she would seduce him just to show him what he could no longer have. She wasn't going to mess with someone who already was in a relationship.

_Well you don't know that for sure, _she thought. _That girl didn't seem like she was all there upstairs._

A hand smacked across her ass. She looked over her shoulder. Nnoitra stood with his arms crossed and a smile on his face. He had on a tight black muscle shirt and grey sweatpants. His hair was pulled back into a loose braid.

_He's so freaking cute, _ Nell's mind whispered, _and he knows it, too._

She slowed the tread mill and got off. She placed her hands on her hips, balancing her weight on her right leg. "You better have a good reason why you're interrupting my work out."

"Oh I can give you a work out Nell," he said seductively as he traced a finger over her flat stomach.

Heat flooded through her body. She had to get back at him with the sexuality card. She ran a hand down his stomach and stopped at where his pants started, gripping them by holding like a handle with her fingers inside his pants.

"Is that so?"

Nell released him and walked over to the weights. She bent over slowly and looked over her shoulder at him. His eyes were glued to her backside. She chuckled inwardly as she set the weights. She pulled the bar door so she could sit and pull the Lat Attachment easier. She hadn't looked when she sat and when she did, she was in someone's lap.

"Nell," he whispered hotly in her ear as his hands moved up her sides.

She willed her body not to go weak at his touches. Nell placed her legs on the outside of his, allowing her womanhood to press his crotch as she pulled the weighted bar. His hands palmed her round ass as she pulled the 250 pound weights with ease. He would grind his hips into her every time she pressed down on him. He licked the side of her neck.

_Oh damn it._

She placed the weights down, turned so she was facing him in her lap and kissed him fiercely. He returned her kiss hard and melded their bodies together. Their tongues intertwined as she wrapped her small fingers around his neck. Her other hand went to his pectoral muscle. Nnoitra pulled back.

"Fuck this shit," he said as he stood with her in his arms bridal style.

Nell noticed that the other people that were in the gym were watching with interest. She saw that one guy had a boner. She felt a little ashamed that she couldn't control herself when other people were around. Nnoitra was the only one who brought these type of feelings from her.

He walked across the complex and bounded up the stairs with ease despite that he was carrying her. When they reached his apartment floor, which was one floor higher than hers, he placed her down and unlocked the door. When she entered and closed the door, he was on her.

He hoisted her onto his shoulder before slamming her onto his couch and spreading her legs to accommodate him. His hands were like smoldering embers on her skin, leaving trails of fire along her body.

"Now Nnoitra," she panted as she sat up to remove his shirt.

He pulled her sports bra over her head and assaulted her breasts with his mouth. Nell writhed and moaned as he expertly used his tongue against her. He licked the undersides of her breasts before moving down and removing her pants and underwear. Nnoitra stood and quickly removed his sweats, reaching in the pocket and pulling out a small package.

He tossed it at Nell and she realized it was a condom. She ripped it open and was about place it on his erection which was extended out of his boxers, but he pushed her back down. Nnoitra placed her on her side and lifted one of her legs. He lowered his mouth to tease her in the most intimate way.

"Nnoitra!" she screamed.

She unbraided his hair so she could wrap her hand in his soft tresses. His tongue caressed her inner folds and she continued to pant. He placed her leg on his shoulders and used his fingers to open her flower. He smiled at seeing how wet she was. He ran his tongue firmly against her clit. He flicked it gently with his tongue and then ran it over her slit, before entering her with it. She moaned his name again.

"You like that shit huh bitch?"

She nodded and she gasped as he entered her with two fingers, using the other hand to spread her cheeks. He licked at the puckering hole before also entering it with his tongue. Nell never felt such a sensation in her life. It was absolutely amazing. Was there anything of hers he wouldn't put his mouth on?

She couldn't take the torture anymore. "Nnoitra please."

He lifted his head and licked his lips. "Ya want me don't you?"

She nodded again and sat up to fit the condom on him. Her muscles were trembling as she did so. He chuckled and stood on his knees, allowing her to fit him. As soon as she got it on, he pressed her down again and thrust into her hard and fast.

"Fuck Nell," he said through gritted teeth as he pounded into her. "You're so tight."

Their bodies began to slick together as sweat poured from them. Nnoitra did not slow his pace even as his breath grew ragged. He grunted with each thrust and Nell drew blood on his back once more.

Nell didn't know what to think right now. All she knew was that she didn't want him to stop his assault on her body. He thrust into her deeply and each time her breath caught. Her experience with this man was like a cool glass of water to a parched throat. Nnoitra fulfilled all her needs until she was completely satisfied.

"Nell!" he cried as he came.

She followed suit soon after, sitting up to hold him tight as she screamed his name. As the waves of their orgasms subsided, Nnoitra flipped them so Nell was on top of him. He removed himself from her and she laid against his chest. Within moments she was soon asleep. Nnoitra looked at her differently this time. It wasn't with lust or malice. He wasn't sure what this was. It was almost a fondness for her.

Nevertheless, he ran hand through her sea green hair that was covering him like a blanket. She still had on her fighter's gloves. This woman was a fighter, no matter what situation you put her in. He liked that about her although he still despised her. He removed the condom and reached for the towel he left on the floor the night before. He cleaned himself off, wrapped his arms around her waist and drifted into oblivion.

"My bitch," he whispered softly.

* * *

Teslarena sat at her computer absolutely livid. "That little seducing bitch."

She had been able to watch the entire show in Nnoitra's apartment from the cameras she had set up throughout his house. She longed for the day when he thrust passionately into her like that. So far he wasn't all that fond of her, but she knew he desired her. Who wouldn't? She saw the looks he gave her.

She leaned back into her chair. "Maybe I'll have to move things a little faster."

* * *

**Oh sheit this girl is nuts!**


	6. VI

**Chapter 6: VI**

**Thank you Scarlotte O'hara, untouchable hexing witch, Raerianna, and bunny hat 14 for reviewing!**

* * *

Nnoitra woke up with the feeling of weight on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Nell asleep on top of him.

"Tch," he muttered.

He rolled over which made Nell fall onto the floor with a thump. Nnoitra looked at her in amazement when she did not stir. He just sat there for a moment, completely shocked. He purposely moved so she would fall on her face, but she didn't even make a sound. Damn, she was a super heavy sleeper.

"What the hell?" He grasped her by her hair and hauled her up. "Wake the hell up!"

Nell groaned slightly and opened her eyes. "Hey," she said sleepily.

"Hey," he responded as he dropped her on her ass.

"Dammit Nnoitra!" she cursed as she stood up.

Nnoitra headed to the bathroom. "Get your shit and go. I have places to be."

Nell was surprised by his bluntness but then again she wasn't. She quickly placed her clothes back on. "You're an asshole."

"Tell me somethin' I don't know," he responded as he shut the bathroom door.

"That fuck," she said through gritted teeth as she exited the apartment.

Nell moved down the stairs and looked at her watch. Her eyes widened when she read 5:15 PM. She hurried to her apartment and unlocked the door. Ichigo and Rukia's were mouths' were locked together, hands all over each other's bodies. Ichigo raised a hand to her as she sped by, not releasing his grip on Rukia's lips. Nell grabbed some clothes and a towel and sped into the bathroom. She showered and once she was finished, she brushed her teeth and pulled her hair back into a ponytail. If she didn't move it, she was going to end up late and her boss would not like that.

Taking a quick look in the mirror, Nell adjusted the silver shirt that she was wearing to make sure the swoop wasn't too far down. She thought the thick silver belt was around her waist was too much silver, but she ignored it for now. She placed baby blue hoop earrings in her ears and applied a thin layer of lip gloss. Nell rushed to her room and threw open the closet door. She frantically looked over her collection and picked out some blue three inch heels that matched her earrings.

Nell quickly slipped them on, grabbed her purse off the dresser and swiftly exited. She walked past the intertwined couple once more. "Gone to work, see ya, love ya bye."

Nell jogged down the stairs and headed to her car. Once she was inside, she threw on some shades and backed out of the parking lot. Despite having to rush, she made it to work ten minutes early. She was really happy she did. Her boss did not tolerate lateness. She stepped out of her car and walked into Smile's Salon.

Nell got waves from the few other people who worked there. She went to the employees room and placed her purse inside the little safe they kept in the back room. She took out her wallet and put it in her back pocket before doing so. Just in case.

Nell walked back out and to the receptionist. "Hey, Rangiku."

Rangiku turned to face her. Her large breasts were exposed as usual. Square rimmed glasses framed her round face and her orange hair was pulled back into a bun, a few strands loose around her cheeks.

"Hey dear," she said kindly as she smiled at her. "You have an appointment at 6:05 for a Mr. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez and after him a Mr. Coyote Starrk."

"Wow, right as I get to work, too," Nell said playfully.

"This Coyote Stark sounds pretty interesting," Rangiku said changing the subject and smiling slyly over her glasses at Nell.

Nell laughed. "I'm going to tell Toshiro on you."

"Oh you know how he can't take a joke," Rangiku said rolling her eyes,but smiling at her boyfriend's name.

"True," Nell said as she walked over to her section of the hair salon. "Talk to you later Rangiku."

It was now 6:15 p.m. and her clients hadn't shown yet. She thought about going over to Yoruichi and giving her a hand because she still had three clients waiting. Just as she was about to go over to Yoruichi, the door swung open.

"Dammit Starrk. If you weren't so damn lazy and got ready when you were supposed to we wouldn't have been late!"

Nell turned to see two men entering the salon. One was looking around, his eyes half lidded. His hair was a dark brown and he a white muscle shirt and blue jeans covered his clearly toned body. Nell was shocked at the other man's electric blue tresses and amazing blue eyes to match. He wore a black muscle shirt with blue jeans the same as his friend's. He had a ferocious look on his face as he stared at the other man. Nell guessed that the brown haired man who looked like he didn't give a shit was Starrk.

"I don't see why we have to do this anyway," Starrk responded as he looked around.

"Maybe because we have a shoot in four hours!" Grimmjow exclaimed angrily.

The women were all staring at them nearly drooling. One woman who was waiting stood and walked over to them. She moved in front of Grimmjow.

"Well hello there," she seductively as she traced a finger over his chest, "and what might your name be?"

"As if you didn't recognize me," he said proudly. "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

Nell thought for a moment on that name again. Why did it sound so familiar? Then it hit her. Those men were both upcoming male models. The woman's eyes widened and a smile crossed her face.

"Then you wouldn't mind taking a picture with me?" she asked eagerly, but not like a hyper active fan. She turned to Starrk. "And you're Coyote Starrk."

He smiled at her. "Got that right."

"Can you both take a picture with me please?"

Grimmjow smiled, shrugged and looked at Starrk. "Sure."

The woman looked at Nell. She took her purse off her shoulder and opened it. She removed a camera and handed both her purse and the camera to Nell. "Could you please take the picture for me?"

"Um sure," she said smiling.

"Alright you're going to do this like a model," Grimmjow instructed. "That's the only kind of pictures I will take."

He pulled the woman's ponytail holder out of her hair, reached for a brush that was sitting in the station beside him and brushed her hair around her face. Starrk proceeded to remove her jacket from her shoulders, exposing her pink halter top.

"Better," Starrk said.

The men each got on either side of her. Stark turned her head to the right to face him. He tilted her chin upwards to him and placed her right hand on the buckle of his pants. Grimmjow took her other arm and had her reach back and wrap it around his neck. His fingers trailed across her collar bone and stopped above her chest, locked in a lover's touch. He looked downward as he was over her shoulder.

"Alright, relax your face," Starrk said. "Put emotion in your eyes. "

The woman followed his instructions, slightly narrowing her eyes and parting her lips.

"Great," Starrk said, not moving. "Take the picture."

Nell took a few shots. It was truly an amazing pose and she was going to ask the woman if she could have a copy because it was just that impressive. The others in the salon clapped and began to crowd around them, exing out the women who were having their hair done at the moment. The woman came back over to Nell and held her hand out. Nell moved close to her and showed her the pictures she had taken.

"These are amazing," she breathed.

Grimmjow and Starrk came over with a trail of women following them. "Let us see."

They crowded around the camera. Grimmjow smirked. "This is good."

He grasped the woman's hand and pulled her body close to his. "How about you give me your number so I can get a copy of this?"

She nodded eagerly. "Yes of course."

Grimmjow took out his phone and recorded the girl's number. He asked her what her name was and she said Aimi. Grimmjow slanted his eyes seductively at her.

"I might keep you around, beautiful."

She blushed thoroughly. Nell looked at these men closer. Where had she seen them before? Grimmjow definitely looked familiar and it wasn't from the magazines she had seen him in.

"_Nail her Nnoitra!"_

Nell's eyes widened. These men were friends of Nnoitra's. How in the world did she keep bumping into people who knew him? As mean and nasty as he was, he was quite popular.

"Alright ladies. If you cannot compose yourself and go back to what you were doing, I'll have to ask you to leave."

The women turned to face a man with purple hair and a smiling face. This was the owner of the shop Gin Ichimaru. It was easy to understand why the shop was called Smile's Salon. The man never stopped smiling...ever. He opened his hands as a gesture of welcoming.

"Thank you for choosing our humble little salon," Gin said kindly. "Neliel will be your hair dresser today. She is one of our finest."

Gin waved a hand towards Nell. Her heart beat extremely fast. She prayed that they wouldn't recognize her. No such luck. Grimmjow studied her for a moment before beaming at her.

"You're the girl from the club that Nnoitra-"

"So why don't you sit down Mr. Jaegerjaquez," she said quickly as she motioned for him to sit in the styling chair."

He sat down and she put the drape to keep hair from falling on his clothes over him.

"So what would you like done today?" Nell asked.

"We both want our hair trimmed," he said. "I mean like split ends. Don't go hacking away at our hair."

Nell giggled. "Of course. I won't."

"I want my hair spiked like this."

He pulled out his wallet and showed her a picture of himself. It was a picture from a photo shoot. He was on his side, arm draped over one of his legs that was pulled toward him folded up. He was looking off into the distance. The expression on his face seemed of longing. His hair wasn't spiked in thick ones and she was happy for that. It looked like just a little bit of gel allowed it to face backwards holding its shape. A few strands were facing forward though.

"Alright," Nell said sweetly. She leaned his chair back and rolled him in front of the sink. "Let's wash your hair first."

She placed his neck in the dip that supported the head and turned on the water. Once she had washed and blow-dried his hair. Nell flat ironed it and began trimming the split ends. Once she had done that, she opened her container of gel and set the process of doing his hair just the way he asked.

"She's really got it looking nice," Starrk commented as she worked diligently on Grimmjow's hair.

"Tch," he said smiling. "I'll judge that."

After a few more minutes, Nell was finished. She turned Grimmjow around so he could see. She helped him take off the drape and he brought his hand to his chin, making an L with his fingers underneath it.

"Damn," he said raising an eyebrow at himself. "You did do a good job."

"Thank you," Nell said smiling widely.

She loved it when she was able to get such a reaction out of a person. She loved styling hair and she was good at it. She motioned for Starrk to sit.

"Anything else besides trimming?" Nell asked as she wheeled him over to the hair washing station.

"Just do what you think would look nice," he responded as he closed his eyes.

Nell smiled to herself. "No problem."

After she washed, blow-dried and flat ironed his hair. She grabbed the scissors and was about to start on his hair.

"You're the girl who was with Nnoitra," Starrk said.

She nearly dropped the scissors. She cleared her throat. "Yes. "

"Ha!" Grimmjow exclaimed. "You're the first female I've ever seen him actually have some sort of interest in and we've known each other since high school."

"Really?" Nell asked quizzically as she set to work on trimming Starrk's hair. "Why is that?"

"I'm sure you noticed he isn't the nicest of all people," Starrk responded.

Nell huffed. "Oh yeah I've noticed. The jackass."

Grimmjow laughed. "Yep, but if he wasn't like that, he wouldn't be Nnoitra."

"Why is he so violent?" Nell asked.

She had no idea what brought on his fits of rage and destruction, but she really wanted to know. Her curiosity was getting the best of her. Grimmjow's smile faltered and Starrk remained silent.

"Let's just say Nnoitra had a hard life," Grimmjow said quietly. "If you want to know more you'll have to ask him Neliel. It's not our place to tell his story."

Nell nodded, completely understanding. She put gel on her hands and applied it to Starrk's hair. She balled his hair with her hands, like she was crushing a piece of paper. Grimmjow watched with interest. As she let go, his hair fell into waves.

"That's a cool trick," Grimmjow said.

"All done Mr. Coyote," Nell said.

Starrk stood, the drape falling to the floor. He turned and looked at himself. "I like it Neliel."

"Please just call me Nell," she responded grinning at him.

"Only if you call us Starrk and Grimmjow," he responded. "No need for the formalities since we'll be seeing a lot of you."

Nell was about to object, but Starrk leaned forward. "If he gives you his heart, do not break it. He is already fragile enough emotionally."

Nell nodded again, but she doubted a relationship with Nnoitra would go that far. To her the man didn't seem to have a heart. Starrk kissed her cheek. Grimmjow came over and did the same.

"Thanks Neliel," they called as they walked to the receptionist to pay. "We'll be back again."

Nell waved at them before her face fell into thoughtfulness. What had happened to Nnoitra as a child? Everyone had their stories, but the way that Starrk and Grimmjow had grown quiet made her wonder. Maybe it was something she really did not want to know the answer to.

* * *

**A/N: I wanted to keep it all Bleach characters, but I couldn't think of who should have modeled with Grimmjow and Starrk lol so I just made up a character teehee. What Nell did with Stark's hair actually does work =]**


	7. VII

**Chapter 7: VII**

**Thank you Scarlotte O'Hara, Eliza Writes, DarkraiFanGirl, untouchable hexing witch, and Raerianna**

* * *

_R U comin 2 the club tonight?_

_Sure. I will c if my roommate wants 2 cum._

_Good. C u then doll._

Nell closed her phone. It was Saturday and she had just finished texting Renji. It was now 5:00 p.m. and she was heading home from work after a very busy day. Ichigo had been able to go back to work at his company with his father the previous day since his arm wasn't hurting like it had been. He kept it in a sling for a few days, but then took it out saying that it looked stupid. That was something that air head would say.

Nell hadn't seen Nnoitra or his stalker since the day they had sex...again. She had every fiber in her being wanting to ask him about this strange Teslarena. Why was she claiming Nnoitra to be her man? Something didn't seem right about the blonde and Neliel felt herself becoming possessive over the tall male.

"Not while I'm in the picture sweetheart," she said to herself as she pulled into the complex. Nell frowned. "I can't believe I just said that."

Nell entered her apartment and saw Ichigo in the kitchen. She recognized the smells wafting deliciously from there and her mouth nearly watered. She walked into the kitchen laying her purse on the counter then leaned her elbows on the counter top. She sniffed rather obnoxiously and smiled

"You're making stuffed bell peppers."

Ichigo turned and smiled at her. He walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "I know you love them. It's just a thanks for takin' care of me like you always have."

"Oh stop it you sap," she giggled pushing him away gently. "It smells great."

"It will be done in about ten minutes," he said turning back to the stove. "You can wait that long can't you?"

"Shut up," she said playfully as she moved to the refrigerator to get something to drink. She poured herself some apple juice and turned to face him. "Got any plans tonight?

"Nah," he said facing her. "What you wanna do?"

Ichigo already knew that any time Nell asked him if he had any plans, she had some in mind. Nell sipped on her juice.

"A friend of mine wants to go to Club Los Noches tonight," she said. "Wanna come?"

"Sure why not," Ichigo responded. He spun Nell around and pressed up against her back. "I can still dance even with a broken arm."

Nell grasped his hand and spun herself around. "Of course. You can bring your little friend if you want."

Ichigo chuckled knowing she was talking about Rukia. "Alright I'll give her a call."

* * *

They conversed for a little while before hearing the ding of the oven. They battled, each trying to get the first one. Ichigo burned his hand on the pan because he tried to take it out without an oven mitt. Nell laughed as he cursed and ran his hand under cold water. She took it out and then permitted him to have the first one.

Nnoitra had been lifting weights for nearly four hours on his day off. He had removed his shirt long ago after it had been completely soaked through. He was now bench pressing 350 pounds for nearly thirty minutes. His smile was on his face as he grunted every time he pushed the weights up.

That weird girl was in the gym also. She was running on the tread mill, but she was staring hard at him. She didn't seem to have any shame about it either. Something was very familiar about her, but he was sure he never met the creepy bitch before. He was finally irritated with her looking at him like he was some circus act. He slammed the weights back in place and sat up. He walked over to her and she nearly tripped on the tread mill before turning it off.

"Why the hell are you always staring at me?" Nnoitra said angrily. "Every fucking where I go around here, you're there with your damn eyes bulging out at me."

He placed his hands on either one of the rails on the tread mill, forcing the girl to fall and sit on it. "What is your damn issue?"

The girl's eyes traveled from his legs, stopping slowly over his firmly built stomach and chest, finally meeting his dark purple eyes with her nearly grey ones. Nnoitra hoisted her up by her t shirt.

"Well?! Answer me when I ask you a fucking question!"

She continued to stare at him. Her hand ran over the one that had her off her feet. A smile worked its way across her face.

"Nnoitra," she whispered softly.

His eyes widened. What the hell was wrong with this girl? Any normal girl would have been begging for his forgiveness right now. This girl seemed to enjoy his violent ways. Plus how did she know his name? He dropped her on her ass, thoroughly confused at her action. She stood and looked up at him. She ran a hand over his chest. Her touch did not excite him like Nell's did.

"Why don't you come up to my apartment and ah..."

She grasped his sides and pressed herself against him. "Have a little fun."

"Tch," Nnoitra said pulling out of her grasp and pushing her back so she fell on her butt once again. "Ain't shit interestin' about you."

He turned and left. Telsarena placed her hand over her heart as she watched him exit the gym.

_My love, _she whispered in her mind. _How strange it is that your harsh words elicit such excitement in my veins. How queer is it that those hard looks you give me warm my heart. Nnoitra, my true heart, I shall earn your affection. I will be the one to bring you to the blessed bosom of love. No one will ever come between the feelings we share._

Nnoitra jogged up the steps to go take a shower, completely creeped out by that retarded girl's actions. He swore if she still continued to stare at him like that, he may just end up completely going off on her. On his way up, his phone started ringing. He grasped it and flipped it open.

"What?"

"Yo Lanky!" he heard on the other end. "You coming out tonight?"

Nnoitra grit his teeth in frustration. "If you call me that one more damn time I'll-"

"Your woman did mine and Starrk's hair the other day," Grimmjow interrupted. "She's really good."

"That bitch Nell is not my woman!" Nnoitra shouted.

"Who said I was talking about Nell?" Grimmjow asked slyly.

Nnoitra mentally slapped himself for falling for Grimmjow's trap. "What the hell do ya want?"

"I told you already," Grimmjow responded. "Come out to the club tonight."

With that Grimmjow hung up. Nnoitra closed his phone. Sure, why the hell not? He didn't have anything else planned that night.

* * *

It was now 9 o' clock. Nell gave herself a quick once ober in the mirror, loving how her tight shirt covered in palm prints showed off her curves. They were different colors such as purple, teal, and tan. Black also tinted the shirt. The sleeves were ruffled cutely off her shoulders, exposed her toned arms. She wore dark blue jeans that hugged her in all the right places, adding accent to her hips and butt. Purple three inch pumps covered her manicured feet. The top half of her hair was in a pony tail falling into loose curls. The bottom half was straightened and hanging on either one of her shoulders. Neliel had to admit she was a good looking woman.

Ichigo soon wandered into the bathroom, asking his roommate to style his hair for him. He liked it spiked in every direction. It was strange, but it fit him. Neliel noticed her friend was wearing a white t-shirt and a black hoodie over it based off Tim Burton's Alice. Frankly the movie seemed so strange to Nell, but strange was the word that described Tim Burton's amazing creations. Tonight was one of the clubs night's for more casual wear, that's why he wore what he had on.

Ichigo had a diamond stud in one of his ears. He stuck his tongue out at her, showing his new tongue piercing. Nell stuck her tongue back at him.

"You think you're cute don't you?" she said as she finished his hair.

"No," he turned to her and smiled slyly. He leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I think I'm gorgeous."

"You're so conceited," Nell laughed as she followed him out of the bathroom. Rukia sat waiting for him on the couch. Her eyes raked over him.

"You look so good," she said smiling at him.

He looked at her seductively. "I could say the same."

"Okay before it gets too steamy in here," Nell said breaking the sexual tension. "Let's get going!"

They arrived and the music was heard all the way out side. Once they entered, Nell looked around for Renji. She led her friends toward where he said he would be. There he sat with his partner conversing. His hand was in the man's lap, his eyes slightly closed and a sexy smile across his lips. She knew that smile anywhere. That smile meant sex, no doubt about it.

"Hey dear," she called to him.

He looked up at her and smiled genuinely at her. "You made it."

She bent down and air kissed him. Renji waved his hand at the pink haired man. "This is my gorgeous partner Szayel."

"I've heard so much about you," Nell said as she smiled at him. She recognized him from the morning after her and Nnoitra's first encounter. "You definitely make Renji happy."

"Oh dear," Szayel said blushing slightly. He leaned into Renji's shoulder. "You truly spoil me. It was nice to see you again. I'm sorry if I can't recall your name."

"It's Neliel," she said. She turned to look at Ichigo and Rukia. "This is my best friend Ichigo and his girl Rukia."

"Nice to meet all of you," Szayel said. He studied Rukia for a moment. She looked away looking slightly uncomfortable. "You look familiar."

They soon found out why. Grimmjow came forward beaming at Nell. He grasped her in a hug and she returned it laughing.

"Nell, good ta see ya!" he said grinning his modelish grin at her. "I should introduce you to the rest of the gang since you already know most of them."

"Sure," Nell responded. "This is my best friend Ichigo and this is Rukia."

Grimmjow's eyes traced over Rukia. She blushed furiously. He chuckled slightly. "Why the hell are you acting like that? There's no reason to be embarrassed."

"What are you talking about?" Ichigo asked.

"Me and her had sex a little while ago," Grimmjow said placing a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "She's good in bed isn't she?"

Rukia's face flushed beet red and Nell's mouth fell open. Renji looked on with shock and Szayel placed his head in his palm, grumbling about how Grimmjow always picked the wrong time to say things. Ichigo's eyes widened before wrapping his arm around to Grimmjow's other shoulder.

"Hell yeah she is!"

They proceeded to talk about their sexual encounters with Rukia. The poor girl had to be more than embarrassed. Nell felt so bad for her.

"Grimmjow, could you refrain from acting like a child for a little longer than forty seconds?"

Nell turned to see a man with eyes that were emerald green. He did not smile, nor did he look like he was capable of it. A woman with bright orange hair like Ichigo's sat next to him. His hand was folded over hers.

"Ah the stiff himself," Grimmjow said smiling at the man. "This is Ulquiorra Nell. There's only one more you have to meet."

"That's me," a woman said standing up. She swayed slightly, indicating that she was partially drunk. "I'm Harribel."

"Nice to meet the both of you," Nell said kindly.

"You slept with Nnoitra right?" Harribel asked. "Tell me, what's he like in bed?"

Now it was Nell's turn to be embarrassed. She had no idea what to say. She never thought one of his friends would ask her a question like that especially out in the open. It was obvious that Harribel's liquor was talking more than she was. Nell desperately wished she had something to sip on to cover for her loss of words.

"If you wanna know then you should have asked me you drunk bitch."

Nell's heart sped up. She searched for where the voice came from and over in the corner sitting across from Starrk, who was making out with another random girl, sat Nnoitra. He smiled as he stood up. His eyes trailed over her body. He rubbed his bony hands together as he stepped in front of her. Nell looked up at him.

"_My goodness," _she thought as she felt her knees going weak. "_What is it about this man?"_

Suddenly she remembered that Ichigo was standing behind her. She could nearly feel the heat of anger radiating from him. She turned to him. His face was hardened as he glared at Nnoitra. Nnoitra only continued to smile.

"How's your arm?" Nnoitra mocked.

"It will feel better once I shove it up your ass," Ichigo spat.

"You would like that wouldn't you?" Nnoitra responded. "I don't think you want me to break the other one so I suggest you shut the fuck up."

Ichigo lunged at Nnoitra, but Grimmjow Nell and Rukia held him back.

"Ichi please," Nell begged. "Don't let him get to you like this."

His eyes did not meet hers. He continued to breathe heavily and attempt to get to Nnoitra. Nell stood in front of him and placed her hands on either side of his face.

"Hey," she said forcing him to look at her. "You will not this bother you so easily. Since when did little things like that get you worked up?"

He did not respond, but did stop trying to get to Nnoitra. He wrapped his arms protectively around Nell. She laid her head on his shoulder. One of his hands rested on the top of her head.

"You're right Nell," he said gently. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Ichigo," she responded as she pulled him to arms length. "Why don't you two go get something to drink?"

Ichigo gave Nnoitra another dirty look before leaving with Grimmjow and Rukia. Nell hoped that Grimmjow would be able to explain some things to Ichigo about Nnoitra. She turned angrily to him.

"Why the hell do you always have to start a fight?" She questioned irritably.

"Cause I can," he said simply.

* * *

**OMG I would wanna strangle Nnoitra lol. **


	8. VIII

**Thank you untouchable hexing with, Scarlote O'Hara, Shiro-chan, rburchfield25, and DarkraiFanGirl for reviewing!**

Ichigo walked over to the bar with Rukia holding his hand and Grimmjow on the other side. He was thoroughly irritated and he was never a good person at hiding it. He ordered a drink and downed it quickly, soon asking for another round.

"What the hell is that guy's problem?" Ichigo asked angrily as he stared straight ahead.

Grimmjow sighed and took a seat next to him. "It's not his fault."

Ichigo's head snapped to look at Grimmjow. "Then whose fault is it?"

Grimmjow turned and rested his elbows on the bar. "Listen bro, Nnoitra is a fucking douche bag, we all know that, but he's lived a hard life. He's seen things that no child should witness. He's had people he cared about ripped from him and in return he's hardened into the man you see before you. I'm not asking you to have pity on him because that would insult him more than ever. Either ignore him like a pussy or fight him. It seems to be a way that he expresses all the hate and hurt that had been done to him."

Ichigo sat thinking for a moment. He knew himself to be a reasonable man. He had seen how people could turn out due to the terrible life they were given. Ichigo supposed he couldn't blame the man. He was a forgiving type after all, but he was sure Nnoitra would not apologize and would continue to be a dick. That was alright, Ichigo would get him back once his arm was healed.

Ichigo looked over at Grimmjow. "Yeah alright."

Grimmjow smiled and smacked him on the back. "Okay, let's get back."

"Nnoitra you are impossible," Nell spat irritably. "You had no reason at all to start anything!"

"Tch," he scoffed. "I told you my reason already. I wanted to."

"I doubt you will be able to get to him like that ever again," Nell said quietly.

The song that was playing finished and once it was done, the DJ got on the mic. Nell turned and realized there were instruments on stage. She also noticed it was more packed than usual tonight.

"Alright are you guys ready?" he shouted.

The crowed screamed in response. The group looked over towards the stage.

"What's going on tonight?" Ichigo asked.

"The band Pumpkinbreath is performing tonight!" Szayel replied, clapping his hands together.

"Are you serious?" Ichigo and Nnoitra exclaimed at the same time.

They stopped to glare and growl at each other. Nell stepped between them and grasped each of their hands. "Come on, let's go see."

Nnoitra snatched himself out of her grasp, but she ignored him and kept walking. Nnoitra moved in front of her and began moving people out of his way until they were at the front of the stage. No one opposed him about it either. Nell felt bad for those behind him because he was so much taller than everyone else. He was such a jerk and it was clear he was only moving that close to get on people's nerves. Seriously, did he have to try and start a fight all the time? Neliel didn't know how she was going to deal with this. He was going to probably try her again and she would have to beat the hell out of him. Then again, he was stubborn and would probably just try harder.

"Move it, you tall piece of shit!" someone shouted.

_Oh no, _Nell thought dreading the moment and Nnoitra turned to face the crowd.

"Who said that?" he barked.

"I did," some random guy said.

"Are you kidding me?" Nell said dumbfounded as she turned and saw some nerdy looking guy with glasses trying to oppose Nnoitra.

Ichigo looked on. He already knew this was going to get ugly. Nell tried to think of something. She decided she would handle it. Nell moved over to the man before Nnoitra could respond. She hoisted him up with her hands. His eyes widened in shock as he dangled off the floor.

"Takes you back to high school when you got caught peeking in the girls locker room doesn't it?" she said menacingly.

She allowed his feet to touch the ground before pulled him close to her and whispering in his ear. "I'm sorry about that, but listen. Please do not mess with him. I'm only looking out for the well being of your body and face. Nnoitra isn't afraid to go to jail for beating someone to a pulp. Please nod if you understand what I'm saying."

She felt the man nod against her shoulders. "Okay thank you and sorry about this too."

She knocked him back on his butt. "You better not try something like that again."

She moved next to Nnoitra. She could hear other men teasing the man saying he just got played by a girl. Ichigo looked at her. He gave her that look like a father would when his child got in trouble at school. She mouthed to him that she would explain everything later.

Nnoitra looked down at her with a deep scold. "I don't remember askin' ya to jump in."

"Can it Nnoitra," she said simply as she turned back to the stage.

He opened his mouth to respond, but was drowned out by the DJ announcing that Pumpkinbreath was coming out on the stage. They said their thank yous and got settled on their instruments as the crowd went wild. They began to play and everyone got into their music. Nell nodded her head at the amazing sound of the combination of drums and guitar. They were her favorite instruments.

Nell rocked her hips to the beat. Although it was rock music, Nell could still pull off the motion of her hips. She looked over at Ichigo. He and Rukia had the same idea. Rukia smiled up at him from over her shoulder as they danced. Nell continued to roll her body to the slow beat of the song. She stopped and played air guitar when the drums and guitar played a small section alone before returning back to her movements.

She felt someone pressed up against her. She turned and there stood Nnoitra. His knees were bent slightly so he could grind into her bottom. Nell pressed her weight against him and continued to move her body. His hands found her hips and hers grasped the sides of his jeans, pulling him closer. When the song ended, Nnoitra whirled her around and hoisted one of her thighs up against his side.

Nell breathed deeper and looked up into his eyes. He smiled and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Am I gettin' any later ta night?" His hand slowly moved to her round bottom.

"If you can seduce me, just maybe," she replied slyly.

Nell didn't understand. One minute she was pissed as hell at him for his antics and the next moment she was putty in his hands. It made no sense. Perhaps it was her curiosity about him. There were so many things she wanted to know about him like why he always caused fights and what Starrk meant by his words at the salon. She just had to know, to get inside him and see what made him tick.

They applauded the band and continued to enjoy the performance they put on. Once the club was getting ready to close, Nell met her new acquaintances outside and said her good nights. Starrk asked her for her number and then gave her a tight hug. Grimmjow also requested her number. He said that she was going to do his hair when he wanted whether she was working or not. Nell laughed as Grimmjow kissed her cheek.

Nnoitra stalked up to her. "What the hell was that?"

"What was what?" Nell asked confused.

"Do you let anybody kiss you!" He nearly shouted. "Are ya gunna go sleep with him now!"

Nell was about to tell him exactly what she thought about his childish outburst, but she stopped. She tried to look at things from the twisted way that Nnoitra would. She smiled softly. He was jealous.

"No I'm not going to sleep with him," Nell responded. "Weren't you supposed to be seducing me?"

She stepped towards him and traced her fingers along his chest. He grasped her hand and pulled her hard against him. He kissed her neck.

"Oh I plan on it."

Soon Nnoitra, Ichigo, and Nell pulled their vehicles into their apartment complex. Nell stepped out of her car and the moment she did, Nnoitra was pressed against her backside. "You're coming with me to my place."

"Really," she said turning to face him. "How do you plan on getting me there?"

Next thing Nell knew, Nnoitra had her hoisted up, holding her up by her legs. He put her up high so she was farther up than him and licked along her collar bone. "Like this."

Nell turned to Ichigo, but saw that he was pressed up against his car by little Rukia, his mouth devouring hers. "I'm going to Nnoitra's."

"Mmm," was his muffled reply as he grasped Rukia's hips.

Nnoitra held her in one arm and closed her car door. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down to lick the shell of his ears as he carried her.

"Nnh," he moaned. "Do ya want me to drop your ass?"

Nell chuckled seductively. "Only if you lie on top of me afterwards and make everything feel all better."

"Fuck," he cursed as he bounded up the stairs three at a time.

He reached his apartment and kicked the door open. He would fix the lock later, but right now he was going to rock Nell's world once more. What was it with this woman? He couldn't get enough of her supple skin and intoxicating scent. The way her body locked tightly around him when he was inside her and the way she moaned while he pounded into her. That thought made his cock throb with anticipation.

"That little bitch!" Teslarena cried as she watched from her window.

Her man Nnoitra was carrying that little whore into his apartment. Teslarena stood up and paced the floor absolutely livid. She had been trying to figure out how to get rid of this stupid girl, but no ideas came to her that weren't drastic. She had to turn Nnoitra against her or else they would never be together. That temptress had him locked under her evil spell and it was Teslarena's job to free him of it.

She looked again out of the window. She finally knew what she had to do to bring that woman down to her knees and Nnoitra to her heart. She had to do something she really didn't want to, but it didn't matter because it was all for her prize.

"Oh Nnoitra," she said picking up a picture.

It was of Nnoitra and he was lifting weights in the gym. His crazy smile was on his lips as he pulled the weight up to him. Telsarena sighed. She was desperately in love with this man. Damn it all if she would let him get away after all the time she had devoted to him. He was her king and she was going to make sure he acknowledged her as his queen.

"You will be mine," she whispered as she held the picture to her chest.

**I do not know if Pumpkinbreath is a band, I made it up lol.**


End file.
